Savior
by TalonTalon
Summary: Dean and Sam find the one and only thing that can save humanity, but they didnt think it would be an abused girl. But Sammy will get the biggest surprise.


**Don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean the CW owns the show. But I am not sure who owns the books, but its not me.**

**Story has abuse and violence, you have been fairly warned!**

**Savoir**

Lights POV

"Pay attention!" My father Matt yelled, slapping me hard in the face.

I stumbled but quickly got my balance before I fell.

"Sorry sir," I whispered.

"Whatever. There is a werewolf in these woods, now since your brother is busy setting the traps, I have to work with you. Since you're the half demon freak, I want you to try and find the thing, I will kill it. You got that stupid?" He said as he shook me roughly by my arms.

"Yes sir."

"Good lets go." And off we went.

He wasn't lying I am a half demon, the visions and the tracking were really the only things I could do. But this is my life, I am Light Phantomhime, hunter and eight year old girl. My brother was Kyle Smith, I don't have the same last name as my father and brother; my father said I hadn't earned the name. So I was taken on hunts, I was bait most of the time, but sometimes I was able to track a demon and help a little. If I didn't do something right the beatings my father gave were worse; so I tried to just shut up and do my job. Now I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of these monsters, to be honest they terrified me to no end; I have nightmares every night.

We walked for about ten minutes, but I couldn't pick up on anything, I had no idea were the monster was.

"Did you find it yet?" My father snapped, turning to glare at me.

"N-No sir," I said, I knew what was coming now.

"Fine if your too stupid to find it, than you will be the bait." He smiled at me, in his sick way.

We stopped in a clearing and my dad took out a knife.

"Take off your coat," he said glaring at me.

I slipped off my thin hoodie and put it down next to me, leaving my in a plain dark blue t-shirt. Suddenly my dad grabbed my arm and cut into my forearm. I flinched but didn't scream or yell; I knew what would happen if I did. My blood dripped down my arm, and onto the ground.

"If we cant find it, I will let it find us. Don't move." I nodded weakly, the blood quickly flowing out of my arm was making me dizzy.

It was cold outside, the breeze was hurting my cut. I waited about three minutes when I heard the wolf growl; I was suddenly to scared to do anything. I had never hunted a werewolf, so I was shocked to see how big it was, and how bloody its mouth was; it was the single scariest thing I've seen in my short life.

The wolf jumped, I fell to the ground; that's when my father decided to shoot it; it fell on top of me. The breath was knocked out off my lungs, I started to panic, why wasn't my dad getting this off me? Before I could pass out the wolf was yanked off me, by my brother and father.

"Could you be anymore useless?" Kyle said glaring down at me.

Neither help me up, but that was ok I was used to it.

I stood up and was about to pick my jacket up when two men ran out of the woods into the clearing. We all just stood and looked at each other.

Deans POV

The werewolf had gotten away from us, we chased after it; we almost had it when we heard a gun shot.

"What the hell?" Sam said confused.

"I don't know but lets hurry." We ran toward the sound.

I didn't expect to find two men and a young girl all standing around a dead werewolf; the girl had blood on her little dark blue hoodie, and the two men stood looking at the wolf. We all just looked at each other than for a long time.

"Who the hell are you?" The younger looking man said. He was more of a teenager, maybe nineteen.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Who are you?" Sammy said before I could, I was too busy studying the situation.

"Are you really the Winchesters?" The older man asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I said finally, I was getting annoyed with these men.

But the little girl, she hadn't said one word, she hasn't even stopped staring at the werewolf corpse. Was she in shock maybe? She was a tiny thing, all skin and bones, she couldn't be more than eight years old. She didn't look like the men, they had light brown hair, she had blackish blue; they were tan, and she was ghostly pale. Their eyes were brown, but I couldn't see the girls eyes so I wouldn't be able to tell if hers were brown.

"What are you guys doing here, you're the best hunters out there? Shouldn't you be out on some big game?" The younger man said excitedly.

"No we needed a bit of a break." Sam said nicely.

"Oh well than. I'm Matt Smith." The older man.

"My son Kyle," he pointed to the younger man pride in his voice.

"And my daughter Light." His voice held no emotion towards the girl.

She looked over at her name, her eyes were a bright green, almost like Sam's. Weird.

"Its very nice to meet you," Sam said in his 'I want information voice.'

"Light, strange name," I said out loud.

"I know I didn't pick it," Matt said without care of hurting his daughters feelings.

Lights POV

These men, Sam and Dean Winchester, they are the best hunters known; every hunter in the world knew of them, and the world depended on them. But what the world didn't know is Sam Winchester had demon blood in his veins, just like me. They were both armed, guns in the waist of their jeans, their shirts covering them; holy water in their coat pockets, and knives in their boots. They seemed ready for anything. Would they kill me if they knew I was half demon?

"What hotel are you all staying at?" Father asked.

"The Blue Rose," The one named Dean answered.

Same one as us, but that wasn't surprising this was a small town only one hotel within a twenty mile radius.

"How about we go to a diner and swap some stories?" Father asked.

"Sure." They both agreed.

We began to walk away, my father looked at me, a warning glare; I got the point, say anything and my secret will be exposed to the other hunters. He would let them kill me without a second thought.

"Hey Matt," Dean said stopping and looking back at us.

"Huh?" He spared me one last glare before walking over to the Winchesters.

"Looks like the kid is hurt, we can stitch it up for you. Sam's real good." Dean said looking over to me.

"Whatever," he said waving me over to them.

I walked cautiously over to them, I didn't know if this was a trick or not; I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it was just a cruel trick.

We walked about ten more feet and came upon a dark green Impala, I figured it was the Winchesters car.

"We will go get the car," Kyle said as he and Father walked away, leaving me with the two men we just met.

Deans POV

Matt just walked away leaving his daughter with us; granted we would never do anything to hurt the little girl. But he just left her with two men he didn't even know; something bad could happen.

"Ok Light you'll have to sit on the hood so I can stitch this up for you." Sam said to the little girl.

She didn't say anything just nodded and climbed up onto the car, her dirty old converses swinging in the air.

"Ok this is going to hurt," Sammy said apologetically.

I expected Light to flinch and cry, but she didn't even twitch when the needle worked its way in and out of her arm.

"You ok kid?" I asked worried, I even flinched once or twice getting stitches put in.

She just nodded and kept looking down at the ground; poor kid must still be in shock from the werewolf attack.

"Light its ok to be scared, that werewolf was pretty scary." She looked at me than, her green eyes surprised.

"No its not, I'm not suppose to be afraid of anything," her voice was small and very smooth for a child.

Sam and I looked at each other and shared a regretful look, the little girl was taught to fear nothing, now she is ashamed to be afraid.

Before we could say more Matt pulled up in a truck, and walked over to us; good thing Sam was finished with Lights arm.

"Wasn't to much trouble for you was she?" He asked looking down at Light, she froze under his gaze.

"No she didn't say a word actually." Sam said, he could feel my anger from there.

"Good. So we will meet you at the diner on the east corner?"

Five minutes later we were in the car, after we wrapped Lights arm from shoulder to wrist in gauze; poor kids got to be in pain.

"Weird kid," Sam said breaking the silence.

"So were you Sammy," I tried to lighten the mood.

"Whatever Dean, but that's not what I meant. There's something off about her." I believed him, the kid was strange.

"I don't trust this Matt guy," he had a bad air about him.

Sam shook his head in agreement.

Lights POV

All five of us sat at the diner, father let me have a tuna sandwich, only to keep up appearances that is. It was good, but my arm hurt; and a man three tables down kept looking at me, I didn't have to be facing him to know; another weird demon thing I can do. I was sitting next to Kyle, he kept kicking me hard under the table, I didn't flinch or jump, I didn't want to alert the others. Though I'm sure father knew already.

"I'm nineteen," Kyle said to the man known as Sam.

"What about you Light?" Dean asked.

"E-Eight," I tried not to stutter but failed.

He looked surprised to hear how young I was, I have been hunting since I was able to hold a knife, guns came later. I also had perfect aim, never missed a single shot; I was fast moving, better than any human could ever hope to be. That's why Kyle hated me. When Kyle hit me it felt like he was trying to prove he was better than me; I don't know why, it was very clear that father loved him and hated me.

We sat in the diner for three hours, when we parted ways I felt fear curl in my stomach; I was safe when the Winchesters were around, but once they left my pain would be magnified to agony.

"See you around," Sam said as he and Dean walked to their car.

As soon as their backs were turned, father grabbed a handful of my hair; if the Winchesters turned around it would just look like he had his hand on my back, but that wasn't true. No this was just a promise of a lot of pain to come; but for some reason I had a feeling that today's beating was going to be much worse than usual.

"Kyle go get a bottle of holy water out of the car," was the first thing father said when we got back to the hotel.

Holy water was by far the worst thing in the world, it burned so much like a hot poker being pressed into your flesh. I was not a full demon, but holy water still sizzled against my flesh; no scars were left.

"Here," Kyle said as he handed it to father, smiling the whole time.

I knew the routine by now, after eight years of this it was like a second nature; not anything I had to think about. Father splashed it onto my arms were the bandages were making the wound underneath burn worse; I almost screamed.

"Demon freak," Kyle said from the chair, where he watched me being tortured.

He was right, I was nothing, I was worse than nothing; I had no meaning on this planet. I am evil, I deserved this; I let people die on hunts because I wasn't fast enough, or had not been able to find the demon fast enough. I had ruined lives, and ruined families.

After the holy water the whipping began with a studded belt, than the knife wounds all over my body; and last but not least a bat beating from Kyle, which always lasted about an hour or so. But tonight father let Kyle continue longer than normal, maybe tonight they would kill me, as they promised. I don't want to die. That was a new thought for me, I knew I deserved it but I was scared. I love my family, they did what they had too; and if that meant killing me than I would trust their decisions. But I was still terrified. Maybe if I did better on hunts, or slept more than they would love me back.

"I'll do better," I whispered.

"Its not about that freak, we just hate you and don't want you around any longer." Kyle said in an amused tone.

I looked at father, hoping with all my heart that he would say that he did love me, and what Kyle said wasn't true. But all he did was grin and kick me in the head, I hit the wall hard and my head started to bleed.

Deans POV

Sam and I decided to leave that morning, there wasn't a hunt here anymore; but that little girl was still on both our minds. We were just about to go to bed when Cas showed up.

"The Savior has been located." Was the first thing he said.

"The Savior?" Sam asked as he put his shirt back on. Seeing as we weren't going to bed now.

"Yes the one that has to live for humanity to survive this war," he said calmly.

"Well where is he?" I wanted to get this over with so I could go to sleep already.

"In this hotel somewhere." He gestured to the door.

"There is only one other family here," Sam said.

"Than the Savoir will be among them." Cas walked over to the door, waiting.

The Smith family was four rooms down, and it was eerily quiet in their room; we knocked and Matt answered.

"Yes?" He asked us, he sounded impatiant.

"This is Cas, he is an angel. He says one of you is the Savior and will save humanity." I said wanting to get this over with.

Matt looked shocked, that's when Kyle came over.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully.

"None of these people are the Savior," Cas said.

"You haven't seen Light yet," both Matt and Kyle stiffened at this.

But Light was no where to be seen, she wasn't even in the main room.

"Where is Light?" Sam asked looking into the room.

Neither said anything, until Matt glared at us.

"You need to leave," he said in a dangerous tone.

What had he done to Light?

"No." Cas said suddenly.

I have never heard him sound so angry. Oh shit!

"Where is the child?" He asked pushing them out of the way and stepping into the room; Sam and I followed in shock.

Cas stopped in the middle of the room, he stood for a few seconds than suddenly looked over to the bathroom door.

"Dean she is in there," he said in a upset tone.

What was going on that could make Cas this…human?

"Go ahead Sam, I'm going to stay with Cas." I didn't want him to fight these two idiots alone.

I watched as the men looked over at Sam, a furious expression on Matt's face and a worried expression on Kyle. What have they done?

"Dean," Sam gasp in shock.

"Oh god!" He said in shock opening the door fully; to revel a bloody mess all over the bathroom.

It looked like a scene from a horror movie; all there was to be see was blood, and in the center of it was Light, not moving.

"You will pay for what you have done to that child" Cas said in a low threatening tone.

"D-Dean I don't think she is alive, I don't know what to do." Sam said from the bathroom; his hands and clothes covered in blood.

"Its ok Sammy," I whispered knowing that this was far from ok.

I walked into the blood scene and over to Light, her tiny body was curled up like she had tried to protect herself; but she couldn't. Her overly pale skin was now all red and blue, blood and bruises. She never stood a chance.

"Is she dead?" Cas asked from behind us.

I checked her pulse, she was alive but barely.

"No." I said kneeling down trying to think of a way to move her.

"Good the world would be lost without her." Was all he said.

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

"She is the savior," he said looking at Light.

We all looked at Light, and we all probably thought the same thing. How could this small little girl save humanity?

"She must live," Cas said walking over.

He touched her small bloody hand, all the blood that was slowly draining out of her was restored, all the wounds healed. But the dark bruises stayed.

"I am unable fix those."

"That's ok, the bruises will heal on their own," Sam said in a still off tone.

"There is a few things I should tell you two," Cas said.

"What?" This night was going on the longest ever.

"Well you two will never age after this," he said in a nonchalant tone.

"What! Why?" Sam burst out.

"Because she is half eternity demon, so if you stay with her you two will never age."

Well this was one of the weirdest things that has ever happened to Sam and I.

"Well what else could there possible be?"

"Well this concerns Sam more than you Dean." He looked over to Sam with a serious expression.

"Light is your for all of eternity."

There was a stunned expression on Sam's face, that didn't make any sense.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked.

"Light will stop ageing at 21, when she does you two will be soul mates. The two of you were meant for each other."

No one said anything for a little while, it was more like no one wanted to; I sure as hell didn't have anything to say.

"We should get her out of here." Sam was the first one to speak.

Sam's POV

I can admit that I felt a strange pull to Light, but that shouldn't mean anything; she was just a child.

"She needs new clothes," Dean said as we entered our hotel room.

"Here." I handed him my favorite hoodie.

He looked at it in surprise but didn't say anything; he jut lifted his eyebrow. I never let anyone wear my hoodie.

About ten minutes later Light was laying on the bed in my hoodie and still asleep; the hoodie almost reached her feet, and the sleeves were way past her hands. She looked absolutely adorable in every way.

"Well this has been the worst day ever so far," Dan said taking a sip of his beer.

"How?" We rescued a child from death sounds like a victory to me.

"We are going to live forever! Do you not remember that?" He all but yelled at me.

He was right I almost did forget that; I was more worried about Light and I being soul mates forever. This was going to be an awkward couple of years.

"She sure is a cute little thing," Dean said looking over at Light.

She sure is cute, I cant image what she will look like when she is older. I am willing to bet my life that she will be beyond beautiful. She will stop ageing at 21 and I have stopped ageing at 25; this was going to be a long future.


End file.
